Smokin' Kisses
by Anaya of Wolves
Summary: COMPLETE. Animated.  A kiss can be fatal given the situation.  If it is to help someone else, tis a savior or killer?  Wasp might have to find out.  Wasp x Bumblebee.  Part of the 'Sick' AU.  Happy Birthday to Invader Kathy Starsky!


Alright, well…I'm back to posting up a few new Transformers fanfictions. I have been on break for a while now, trying to finish up this year of school. And so that means there are going to be more in store!  
>Anyway, this idea was giving to me by the wonderful supplier of ideasrequests, **Invader Kathy Starsky**. AND…this is also her birthday present as well! Happy Birthday!  
>Alright, the idea that she had sent me was '<em>What if Bee got caught in a forest fire, fainted from smoke inhalation, and Wasp saved him and they kiss while Wasp is giving Bee CPR.<em>'. Well, I had gotten it about a week or so ago, and I had been working on other things…but since it WAS her birthday, it was brought to the top of the list.  
>Also, this has SLASH and is also sort-of a part of the <strong>Sick<strong> AU…but can be read alone, but it is pre-established relationship.

**Disclaimer:** Transformers isn't mine.

* * *

><p>This HADN'T been a day Bumblebee or Wasp would have agreed to turn out the way it had. BUT…whether that meant good or bad was up to which bot you ask.<p>

~Smokin' Kisses~

The day had begun normally. The Autobots woke up, got energon, and carried on with daily activities, as per usual. Sari had come to visit, managing to get Bumblebee and Wasp into a videogame match –since the latter of the two bots had gotten significantly better in such field. Soon after a while, it just seemed that it would have been a normal day.

But then the alarms went off and that peaceful morning was soon trusted into a busy afternoon.

~Smokin' Kisses~

The forest fire should have not been much of a trouble to put out, usually it wasn't. Usually. But today's…

"Alright, Bumblebee and Wasp, go scout the outer regions of the forest to see if all the humans are out of the area. DON'T go into the forest or near any fire. Understood?" Optimus told the two as the group of Autobots were at the site to help the humans try to put out the fire and emergency rescue. The two nodded, soon heading off together to go preform the duty.

They had thought it had been simple enough –maybe even slightly boring since they weren't really DOING anything, or so thought the yellow scout– but they would find out it would be more of a challenge.

~Smokin' Kisses~

"Now, Bumble', we can't get any closer. The smoke-"

"Come on Wasp! Let's just check in the forest and see. There might be some people still in there," the yellow-plated mech pleaded as both he and Wasp were walking the outer rim of the forest. Bumblebee found patrolling to be boring, wanting to get more into the fray a bit. But Wasp thought otherwise.

"Bumble'," he muttered, glancing over and giving the other a hardened gaze. He knew that was dangerous, but…

"Oh, come on, Wasp! It'll be more exciting!" Bumblebee pleaded back, gazing over to meet Wasp's gaze, having a pleading face. The green mech was now caught in an internal debate of whether or not to be brought into 'exciting' danger the other wished to go head-first into. Bumblebee then put his arm out, stopping the other and gave his best pleading face, hoping to win the other over. Wasp knew he should look away, but the other…

"Fine! We'll head into the forest! But me gotta-"

"Yes! Let's go!" the yellow mech cried out, hugging the other and then tugging the other as they headed into the forest.

_A while later…_

Alright, the danger that Wasp thought that could have happened didn't. It seemed that everything was fine in this section. The two mechs continued to venture on into the forest, keeping their audios' volumes up just in case.

Well, they wouldn't have to wait for long, for an explosion went up several yards from their position, causing flames and smoke to not only to go up into the air, but also out into the forest. In Wasp's and Bumblebee's direction as well, they were both affected. The smoke soon became thick, both mechs 'coughing' a bit as smoke and ash entered their vents. Wasp immediately began backing away and tugging Bumblebee with him to get out of this smoke. But the other had a different idea.

"Wasp, I think I hear someone! Come on!"

The green mech wanted to snap at the other, telling him not to go, but the other had pulled his servo free from the other's and ran towards the explosion. Wasp cried out for the other, but soon began coughing as he inhaled more smoke.

Now, the green mech had two options: follow or flee.

'_Bumble', be glad I like you this much!_' he thought as he ran after the other. It took a bit of time to find the other, the smoke was thick. Wasp coughed a few times, picking up learning to take shorter breaths and not taking so many. He had already tried to comm. the other several times but no answer from the other. Now that began to cause the green mech to worry even more. Something was wrong, or so Wasp thought. He hoped, though, he was wrong.

"Bumblebee," he called out before coughing once again. He had called a few times before and got no answer.

But this time would be different.

"W-Wasp-p…" a weak voice replied, the green mech managing to hear and following the voice. Then, even through the thick smoke, he managed to see something large and yellow on the ground. Wasp rushed forward and dropped to his knees, leaning over to see that it was Bumblebee, though in stasis.

'_Slag…_' Wasp thought. The smoke must have gotten to the other's ventilation system –which meant no clean air was getting in.

'_Bumble'…_' he continued thinking before he lean over and closer to the other's face. He placed his mouth over the other's and breathed in, soon feeling the sudden effects of the loss of clean air from his own vents.

'_Bumble…bee…_' Wasp thought, swaying as he parted from the other and soon collapsing.

~Smokin' Kisses~

"So, it was like a 'smokin' kiss,' wasn't it, Wasp?" the other said, grinning and trying to lighten the mood of the Med Bay that was occupied by him on one berth and Wasp on another. The other seemed to be in a not so pleasant mood, after what had happened in the woods.

"Bumble'," the green mech started, drawing over the other's attention, "I like you, you know I do…but shut up." The yellow mech pouted but that just earned him an optic roll from the other. 'Bee thought it had been funny. Then he got an idea, sitting up and sliding off the berth. He took a step over to the other's berth, leaning over and smiling.

"What?" the other replied, looking up at the yellow mech.

"I got a kiss today. Now you get one."

The yellow mech leaned closer and kissed the other lightly, smiling a bit into it. Wasp kissed back, even though still annoyed with him. Once Bumblebee parted, he thought he was off the hook till…

"You're still sleeping on the couch or in here. I'm not listening to _your_ coughing."

Bumblebee was shocked, soon pouting and replying, "My coughing isn't that ba-" But he couldn't finish it before going into a coughing fit, the green mech rolling his optics. After the said coughing went down, the yellow mech still pouted a bit but looked bad afterwards. Wasp sighed and sat up.

"Come here, Bumble'," he muttered, drawing the other closer to sit on the edge of the berth.

Wasp then wrapped his arms around the other, murmuring, "You can stay in the room. But…don't you EVER do something stupid like that again and have me worry. Okay?" The green mech couldn't bare the fact that he could have lost the other today, or Bumblebee losing him instead. Bumblebee nodded, grinning now. Wasp shook his head slightly, muttering something, before holding the other closer, glad the 'smokin' kiss' hadn't be fatal.

* * *

><p>Well, my brain took the idea and ran with it in a weird way. Oh well, it is odd like that sometimes.<br>Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it. **Invader Kathy Starsky**, sorry it was so late in posting…I got held up today in schoolwork. Hoped you liked it!

REVIEW!  
>PEACE OUT GIRL SCOUT!<p> 


End file.
